I Won't Stop Until I Make You Dance
by Ryoken
Summary: It's just as the title says!!!
1. Get Out Your Seat and Groove

HEHE, I couldn't help it, I'm taking a dance class in school and I just couldn't help it!! Yes, they learn some moves of the twentieth century from all over the world!! And yes, IT WILL BE HUMOROUS!!!!!!! And maybe just a touch of romance, I dunno, I'll just have to see where my imagination leads me *wink*. Titles are based on a song.  
  
I Won't Stop Until I Make You Dance  
By Ryoken  
  
Seacia was walking around Nosgoth, admiring the scenery. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a brown paper bag. She knew that by looking in the bag, there was a fifty percent chance that she wouldn't want to know what was inside of it once she had looked, but she went over to it anyway and peered inside. She looked up and grinned as she skipped away with the paper sack in hand towards the Sanctuary of the Clans.   
At the Sanctuary of the Clans, Kain was "busy", as usual, with nothing. Suddenly, Seacia popped out from behind his throne, shouting "BOO!" This surprised him, but he was glad of someone being around, it wasn't as boring. "Hiya Kainy!" Kainy? That was odd, he had never heard her call him Kainy before, nor anyone else.   
"Uh, greetings, I suppose...You seem...energetic today," he commented.  
"Aaaaaaaaaam I??" She asked. She was doing flips on the ground and in the air, occasionally stopping to do a hand stand.  
"What's gotten into you, you don't seem your usual self," he asked as he rose from his seat. Seacia went up to him and pulled out the sack from behind her. She simply gave it to Kain and went back to her flips and hand stands. Kain looked into the bag and then his face went even whiter than it usually was. He immediately called for a guard and told the curious guard to summon his six lieutenants, now. He said to the guard "It is an extreme emergency and I need them here ten seconds ago!!" as he clutched the bag. Within the hour, the six lieutenants were gathered around the room, eyeing Seacia's performance with worried looks. Kain appeared before them and yelled in such a loud voice that even the citadel was sure to have heard it. "WHO THE HELL LEFT THIS BAG LYING AROUND?!?!?!??!?!!?" The frightened vampires had never seen their father so mad before, as they all pointed at each other. Raziel gathered up the courage to ask him the question.   
"What's in the bag, Master Kain?" he said shakily.   
"Here. Let me show you!" Kain responded. He tipped the bag upside down to pour out the contents. Out fell at least two dozen empty candy wrappers. Then he pointed at Seacia. The sons looked at Seacia with terrified looks on their faces. Seacia was now doing cartwheels.   
"My god..." The brothers said at once. This was indeed cause for alarm. The last time Seacia had eaten candy, she froze Rahab's territory, almost killing Rahab himself in the process, rang the bells in Zephon's cathedral, making Zephon and his vampires lose their hearing for a while, he still couldn't hear at times, decorated the graves in Melchah's territory with flowers, made huge snowmen in Dumah's wasteland, they were still trying to disassemble them, squeezed Turel's fledglings until they almost suffocated, she thought they were cute little puppies, drew on Raziel's wings while he was asleep, it took him ages to get the ink off, and duct taped Kain to the top of the Pillar of Balance, he still shuddered every time he thought about hanging upside down for over an hour while they tried to figure out a way to get him down. They could wonder in horror at what she would do this time. "We've got to figure out a plan," Kain said as they huddled around in a tight circle.  
Seacia hopped up to them and shouted "What are YOU doing?!" Then she laughed and flew up into the air. Raziel was the first to speak.  
"Tell me just one thing, Seacia. Are you going to do things like you did the last time you did this?" Seacia seriously pondered this for a moment, and then a smile crept on her face. She slowly hovered to the ground and said, hands on her hips,  
"Not unless you learn to dance!" The others wiped the sweat from their foreheads. Raziel on the other hand, was utterly shocked. Dancing?? Where in the world did she get such a crazy idea?? But then, it was like asking where she got the idea to duct tape Kain to a pillar.   
Raziel's brothers and father were about to leave when Seacia stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?? I meant ALL of you!" They fell over at these words.  
"You want us to WHAT?????" Kain screamed. All of the vampire's jaws had dropped to the floor.  
"I want you to learn how to dance!" She did a spin as she said it.  
"You're not getting me into one of those pink things!!!" Zephon said as he backed away in fear.   
Seacia only laughed and said, "No, not that type of dancing!!!" And they all breathed a little easier.   
"Then what type of dancing ARE we gonna learn?" Raziel asked fearfully.   
"I'll show you!!" She put her feet together and counted "5, 6, 7, 8." Then she started doing the cha cha cha. They, on the other hand, had no idea what she was doing. She finished the small routine and bowed gracefully. "Now I'm gonna teach you!" She said as she started skipping towards them. They ran like sissy little girls who had been presented with bugs by a little curious boy. Seacia grinned wide and knew that the fun had now begun. 


	2. I Won't Stop Until I Make You Dance

Yes, Seacia is one hyper little vampire chick right now and in exchange for not vandalizing the territories, Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Melchah, Zephon, AND Kain have to learn how to dance!!   
  
I Won't Stop Until I Make You Dance  
By Ryoken  
  
Kain breathed hard as he hid in the shadows of that dark alley. I can't believe she wanted me to learn how to do that!!! He screamed in his mind. Not even he was that cruel. He knew the danger of hiding in the human citadel alone, but it was better than having to do that stuff that she called dancing. Wondering what she might be doing to all of the territories, he hoped that the damages were repairable. It took months to fix all of the things she had done the last time she had gotten on a sugar high. He also could only ponder what devious things she would think up to make their clans look like and be a living hell. At least he would only have to worry about cleaning up the Sanctuary of the Clans, unlike his sons, who had acres of land.   
"Peek-a-boo, I see you," came the most horrifying voice Kain had ever heard in his unlife. It was Seacia. "Hi Kain...trying to escape my lesson huh? Well I'll teach you!!!" And then all hell broke lose. Seacia began to tickle Kain's neck, the only place where he ticklish.   
"P-plea-se s-top it!!" He said between laughs. "Have mer-mercy!!!  
"Not until you agree to take dancing lessons and promise not to run away!" She tickled him even more.  
"I, I promise!!" He laughed and she stopped. When Kain had stopped laughing, he threw a poisoned-daggers look at her which said "If you ever do that again, I'm gonna kill you."  
"Ok, Kainy!" And when she slapped him on the back, they were transported to the Sanctuary of the Clans. It was the same as he had left it.   
"You're gonna learn...the Electric Slide!" She announced.  
"I don't like the sound of that," he said.  
"I'm lettin you off easy, Kainy, this is relatively simple!" Simple my ass, he thought to himself.  
"First," she explained, "Put your feet together." He did as he was told. "Then take your right foot and step to the right. Then take your left foot and line it up with your right foot again. Then you do it twice more and on the third time, you clap," she did exactly what she said. It didn't look too hard. "Now you try!" Hot with embarrassment, he did his best to do the skipping movement. "Good! Now you do it the other way!" She did that and told him to do it as well. "Then you take two steps back like so," she demonstrated, "Then rock, one step forward, rock, one step back, one step forward, kick and turn. Then you do it all over again, facing your new direction!" She commanded Kain to do what she had just done. He did with only a few slight errors, but he managed to do it. "Cool! Now do it from the top!!" Kain would have killed any living or unliving thing that happened to see him doing this. He looked ridiculous. "Ok, Kain, there's one last thing you gotta do."  
"What might that be?" He asked. He couldn't think of how much more she could embarrass him.  
"I'm gonna have some music playing and you gotta dance to it. But you have to do it right, or you'll just keep dancing till you do. And I'll make sure of that," she said with a devilish grin. Kain looked a little scared at this threat and waited for Seacia to return. She returned with a strange shaped box with dials and buttons on it and he guess this was how she was gonna "play" the music. She told him to go through it again for a little practice and he had trouble remembering to step back after the second skipping part. He tried to ask for a little more time, but she wouldn't let him. Seacia pressed a button on the box and very odd music began to play. It was unlike anything Kain had ever heard and it was noisy. Covering his ears, he knew at once that he didn't like this music. "WELL?!?!?!??!" His eyes widened.  
"Do you honestly expect me to dance to THIS?!?!??!" Seacia nodded and glared at him, tapping her foot. Kain took a step back and nervously began the strange little ditty. He messed up a few times every time he began the steps. Soon he grew tired and tried to stop, but he couldn't. "Seacia, stop this madness!!" She simply grinned and shook her head. He began to feel pain in his ankles and he felt like he could collapse at any moment. Right when he thought he was possibly was on the brink of oblivion, he did it completely correct. The music stopped and Kain fell to his knees with exhaustion.  
"Good boy, Kainy!!" She said as she patted his head. He would've torn Seacia's arm right off had he the strength to. He could only push the hand away.   
Gasping for air, he asked, "And what fate awaits the others? Must they bear this as well?"  
"Hmmm...maybe!"  
"And I suppose that they will learn something different?"  
"That's right!"  
By this time, Kain was on his feet. He tried to grab her neck, but he was still too exhausted.   
"Ah ah ah!! Bad boy!" She bonked him on the head and disappeared.  
"My god...she's completely lost her mind this time. The others!! I must warn them!" Kain said as he teleported from the room. Unbeknownst to Kain, a small red light was glowing high above the room in the Sanctuary of the Clans. Then, like a flicker of a flame, it was gone. And so was it's source.  
  
Well kiddies, that was pretty embarrassing, eh? Will Kain make it in time to warn his sons? What new dance moves will they be forced to learn if Kain doesn't make it in time? What in hell was that red light? There's only one way to find out!! 


	3. Get On Up And Dance

Well that was fun, now wasn't it? Kain got to be first *grin*. Who's turn is it next? You'll just have to find out by reading it!!  
  
I Won't Stop Until I Make You Dance  
  
Even if she DOES see me, she'll never get me! He thought. He had run back to his clan in such a rush that no one had any idea what was going on. It was strange for their master to do something like that. He started at the ceiling, somewhat relaxed and at ease. Until he saw her. Her outline staring down at him. He grinning evilly. There was no way she'd be able to get him out. Until, of course, he suddenly lurched out of hiding and in the air in front of her.  
"Hello, Rahab," she as she calmly smiled at him. "You're next, you know that, don't you?" He could only gaze at her in horror. "Oh come now, it isn't all THAT bad." The two disappeared and then reappeared on top of Rahab's sanctuary. Luckily for him, the sun wasn't shining.  
"Ok, ok, let's just get this over with!!" He yelled out.  
"Glad to see you in high spirits, Rahab. Too bad Kain wasn't this way, it would have made it less, let's say, painful," said Seacia as she lowered him to the ground.  
"P-painful??" Rahab gulped.  
"You needn't worry, this won't hurt a bit. YOU'RE going to learn...the Tush Push!!!" My god...I can tell this is going be very humiliating...  
Seacia spent at least three hours trying to get Rahab to do the first half correctly. She then spend five hours trying to get him to do the second half.  
"Come on, Rahab, it isn't THAT difficult!!" she said as he gasped.  
"Please, can't I take a really really small break?"  
Hesitantly, she agreed. "You've got five minutes, Rahab. And if you run away, I will personally see to it that you'll regret it." With much relief, Rahab jumped down into the water below, almost immediately refreshed. All he needed was a little blood and knew exactly where to get it. Swimming with speed that was incomparable to any fish alive, Rahab went to the human citadel. He hoped that a human would be nearby. Fortunately, there was a woman washing clothes by the water. Setting himself up to pounce, he was about to strike when he wasn't at the citadel anymore. Instead, he was back in his territory with Seacia. He had been so close to a meal...  
"Sorry, time's up!!!" She shouted. How embarrassing, being bossed about by a woman, he thought. So he began the dance again, this time he was better, having rested a little. "Good cause now you get to do it to music!!!"  
"Oh great gods, help me," he said, panting again.   
"Hehe, since I like this one, I'll do it with you, how's that?"  
"Oh that's great, at least now I won't feel as stupid," he said sarcastically. He pressed a button on a box and really odd music began to play. "This is what I'm supposed to dance to? Well, at least it seems appropriate enough." Rahab seemed to be a better dancer than Kain, he made only a few very silly mistakes the first few times. She stopped the music and Rahab was suddenly filled with many questions.   
"Seacia, who are you going to teach next?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Yes, actually, I would. You wouldn't happen to know where Kain is, would you?"  
"Yup!! He's right behind you!!" Rahab's eyes opened wide as he spun around to be face to face with his father.  
"Looking for me? I see I'm too late to inform you of Seacia. It doesn't matter now. Your brothers are lucky enough to know what to do if she comes to them," Kain told him.  
"Lucky bastards," he muttered.  
"Oh Kaaaaaaaaaiiiinnyyyy!!!!" Seacia said as she crept up to him.  
"What...?" Kain asked as backed away.  
"Where are they hiiiiiiiiiiiding?"  
"Do you think I will tell you?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well I hate to spoil your fun, but I'm not telling you where they've gone."  
"Oh you'll tell me what I want to know, Kain," Seacia said as she stretched forth her hands towards his neck.  
"Oh no you don't!" Kain yelled and grabbed hold of Rahab as he jumped to an outer wall.  
"Kain!" She shouted. "If you DON'T tell me where they are, I'll show Rahab something that you won't want him see!!"  
"Oh? And what might that be?"   
"You dancing!!!" Kain laughed.  
"How in hell could you do that? Bewitch me?"  
"Nope, worse!!" Seacia took a small box-like thing from behind her back. It was black. "This ,my friend, is what's called a videotape! I put your little routine on here and all I have to do is play it and Rahab and his brothers will laugh and tease you for the rest of your un-life!!" She finished with a smile. Kain's jaw would've dropped open at this had known what in the world a video tape was. Instead he only raised his eyebrows and said:  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Seacia grinned so wide that they could see it from their position. Rahab disappeared from Kain's side and appeared next to Seacia. She waved her hands around a little and big black box appeared. Rahab seemed very fascinated by it.   
"Ok, Rahab, just sit down and watch the show!" He did as he was commanded with wonderment in his eyes. Seacia pushed the little box she had in her hand into another one and a static noise came from the big box. Kain, in curiosity, jumped back over to see this. Just then, a picture appeared on the front of the box. It was of Kain and Seacia. The picture stopped as Seacia pressed a button. "So Kain. Do you still want Rahab to see this?" Kain was too interested in seeing this device to hear what she said. Thinking this to mean yes, she pressed another button. The picture began to move again and the Kain on the box was dancing...somewhat. Rahab immediately jumped into the water below to cover up his laughter. Kain could hear Rahab laughing as he fell. Finally, he came to his senses and yelled.  
"Stop it, Seacia! No more!" She pressed a button and looked Kain straight in the eye.  
"Well?? Tell me where they are and I'll erase Rahab's memory of this," Kain smiled devilishly. He'd just simply tell her a lie as to where they were. That way, she couldn't get to them and he wouldn't be humiliated.   
"Alright, Seacia, you win. The others are hidden in the tomb, behind the Sanctuary." Suddenly, she flung Kain down on his back and began to tickle his neck again. "Wha-hat are y-ha you do-hah doing?!"  
"That was the worst lie I've ever seen, Kain. Now where are they?!" She was too smart for own good, he thought.  
"Thehe they're hin, in the Chrono hahah, Chronoplast..." He told her in between laughs.  
"Thank you, Kainy boy. I'll be seeing you!" And she disappeared. DAMN YOU, SEACIA!!! I'LL GET YOU BACK, MARK MY WORDS!!!!! Kain yelled in his thoughts as he quickly rose from the ground. Then, he too, disappeared.  
Rahab climbed the stairs, still laughing. He couldn't wait to tell his brothers the folly he had seen. As he fell down into a nearby chair, he suddenly wondered how he had gotten there. Then he remembered Seacia and ran back to his hiding place. Why was he in his room? How come he didn't remember coming there?...  
  
Well, well, well! So Kain WAS successful in telling the others!! I wonder what they'll learn...? 


	4. Show Me What You Got

Ryoken-MUHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm finally updating this story, I know you've all been waiting for the next one. : ) I took a line from the TV series Dinosaurs and it's gonna be a very funny story!!!   
  
Raziel- MUST KEEP HER AWAY FROM TIME STREAMING DEVICE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoken- HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!  
  
I Won't Stop Until I Make You Dance  
By Ryoken  
  
Kain reached the Chronoplast first. Raziel, Dumah, Turel, Melchah, and Zephon were talking quietly amongst themselves when he appeared.   
"You must get out of here!! Seacia knows where you all are!!!!" Kain yelled. Startled, they all ran for the doors, but saw Seacia standing at the doors, waving a key around as she leaned against the doors.   
"And where do you thinking you're all going?" She said in a tone that was supposed to be sweet, but it was pure evil.   
"I didn't know there was a key to this door..." Kain thought aloud.   
"There wasn't, until now," she grinned. "Now let me see here..." While she was looking up at the ceiling, thinking of which dance she would teach next, Kain came up behind her and tried his best to hold her down while the others tied her up.  
  
"There! Now you can't do any harm to anyone until you're off that damned sugar high!" Kain said proudly. Seacia lay, backside up, on the floor of the Chronoplast, looking extremely pissed.  
Kain and his sons were about to compliment each other on a job well done when Seacia broke the duct tape that bound her and from behind her back, she pulled out (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!) a frying pan. She went up to Kain as fast as possible, whacked him on the back of his head, and yelled "NOT DA MOMMA!!!!!" Kain collapsed to the floor without a sound. Terrified, the five brothers cowered in fear on the other side of the room as Seacia threw the frying pan to the side.   
"Now where was I...? Oh yes, now I remember!" Pulling Kain's unconscious corpse out of the way, she ordered them into the middle of the room. "Melchah and Turel, you are to be girls, Raziel, Dumah, and Zephon are boys."  
"But Seacia-" Turel started to complain.   
"NO BUTS! Sides, two of have to be girls anyhow."  
"But why me???? Why not one of them???"  
"Because I said so!!! Anyhow, you're gonna learn....Ve David!"  
"Well that doesn't sound all too bad," Dumah started to say.  
"Nawh, it isn't bad!! Now since one of you boys would be left without a partner as Rahab isn't here, I'll be participating!"  
"Oh what glee," Zephon muttered.  
"I heard that. And since you seem to be so happy about it, I'LL choose who gets paired with who!" She exclaimed. Moans and "Good one, Zephon!!" 's came from the lieutenants, but Seacia ignored them. "Zephon, you're my partner," he groaned. "Raziel, you're with Melchah, and Dumah, you're with Turel. Got it??" They nodded. "Good!" And she began her explanation of the dance. Once she was finished telling them what to do, she grabbed Zephon's arm and began to show them how it was done. First, they walked four steps in circle. As she did it, she instructed them on what to do. Then she did the rest of the dance, showing Zephon and the others the raising of the hand and buzz step. Then she beckoned them all to do it.  
"C'mon guys, you hafta to do it!!" Seacia declared.  
"No way am I dancing with a man, let alone my brother!" Dumah argued.   
"If that's the way you want to do it, fine," and she leapt onto top of Dumah, pinning him down. At first, he and brothers thought the worst for their strongest sibling, until what she did next. She tried to tickle every place she could think of, but he just wouldn't laugh. Then she got up with a curious look on her face. She'd rarely met anyone who wasn't ticklish.   
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled.   
"TRYING TO GET YOU TO LAUGH!!!!" she screamed back. "Mother of all, you aren't ticklish?!?"   
"No, of course not!! A great warrior such as I, ticklish??" Behind Dumah, she could see Raziel and Turel trying to stifle their laughter. Curious, she went over to them and asked "What's so funny?"  
"N-nothing!" They said, unsuccessfully hiding their folly.  
"You know something, don't you?" She said. Dumah and the other two were growing curious. By this time, Turel and Raziel were on the floor, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. "What is it, please tell me!! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!" She begged. After what seemed five minutes, Raziel got up, somewhat, and whispered in her ear. "OH MY GODS!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T THINK SO, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said as she kicked his side.   
"OW!!! Hey, I'm only stating the truth," and he resumed his laughter.  
"That's just sick...Anyhow, we'll leave those two to their sick laughter while you guys dance-hey waitaminute!!!" She cried. The doors were wide open and the three other brothers were gone, alone with Kain. "GRRRRRRRRRR, blast that Kain! I'm gonna have to duct tape him to the Pillar of Balance when I'm through!!!" she said as the two laughing vampires laughed even harder. But then, something caught her eye. A glow in the corner of her eyesight caught her attention. As a very evil idea popped into her head, she completely forgot about the fleeing vampires and the ones lying on the ground and started towards the glow of the time portal.  
Raziel and Turel noticed this through their tears of laughter just as she was climbing the steps.  
"Oh SHIT!! SEACIA, STOP!!!!!" Raziel cried out. Turel was right behind him as they jumped up the stairs to push Seacia from her path. But she saw them in time and flew the rest of the way until she had entered the portal. "Crap, we are so dead," Raziel thought aloud.  
"What are we gonna do?" Turel asked as he watched the portal swirl sickeningly.   
"We're gonna have to go through it and stop her before something happens. Come on!" He said as he dragged his younger brother into the portal with him  
  
Oooooooo, more fun with the peeps of the past!! Will Kain and his other sons learn of this or will they be ignorant of it? Who is the next dancing victim?? Read the next chapter to find out!!! 


	5. Time To Dance Until you Can No More

Man, I REALLY should have written more chapters of this story sooner!! It's good!! Ok, so Seacia has gone back in time to teach some moves to people of the past!! And Raziel and Turel have followed her!! No real dancing this time, just the duct taping of a character or two.*grins*

I Won't Stop Until I Make you Dance

By Ryoken

"Unguard!!" Shouted the Sarafan as he plunged his sword into the dummy. It was the usual afternoon at the Sarafan Stronghold: practice. That is until a disturbance from Moebius's chamber arose from the halls. "Oh no...is the circle being attacked again?! That's the third time this week!!" Said the young man as he and others rushed towards the room.

"SOMEONE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the voice of Moebius. When the Sarafan entered the room, they saw nothing, but they could hear Moebius's screams loud and clear. "UP HERE, YOU MORONS!!!!!!" He said. They looked up to see a grinning vampire and Moebius, who was wrapped in gray duct tape around his staff. The staff was imbedded into the wall and it acted as a flagpole. Seeing the humans look up at her, Seacia saluted and flew out of the room and the sanctuary from a window in the hall. "GET. ME. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" Moebius yelled at the stupid vampire hunters who were watching Seacia do loops and somersaults in the air. As they looked up at the Time-Streamer, Raziel and Turel sneaked past them to also, look out the window. They could still see Seacia circling in the air, so Raziel picked up Turel and did his best to hold onto him as he flew out the same window. Unfortunately, Seacia noticed this almost immediately and went onto the roof. Raziel followed suite and gratefully let go of Turel.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo, you followed me here, huh?" She said.

"Well someone had to stop you." Turel answered.

"Oh," she stated, starting to yawn.

"Now's our chance to take her out!!" Raziel whispered. "Distract her." Turel nodded. 

"So...Seacia...how've ya been?" He asked, having no clue as to what else he could say.

She looked at him strangely, but then perked up by saying "HYPERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

"I see...Uh, don't you think this dancing thing has been going on a little bit too long?" 

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because, uh, well," he started to say, but Raziel had gotten to her by this time and held her arms down tightly with his arms.

"Lllllllemme go!! Lemme go!!!" She said, struggling to break free.

"Sorry, but not until you've gotten off this sugar high!" He said, doing his best to hang on. 

"Noo...you can't...do that...I was having so muh...muh..." she said, starting to drift into sleep.

"Finally, now we can get to our time and destroy any existing pieces of candy and candy factories so she'll never get hyper again!" Turel said. Raziel looked at him oddly. "What?"

He only shook his head. "C'mon, let go," he said, now carrying a sleeping Seacia over his shoulder. When they went back inside, however, the Sarafan had just gotten Moebius down and when they saw the two vampires approaching, they let go of Moebius, whom they were in the middle of un-duct taping, and he promptly fell to the floor as his legs were still taped. They then rushed at the vampires who were immediately flown back by a blaring sound coming from just outside of the window. It also woke up Seacia, for a moment anyway.

"Hi uncla Vordor..." she said groggily, then falling back to sleep.

"Vorador?!" Raziel and Turel both said as they turned around to see Vorador with the same black box that Seacia had. He pressed a button and the music stopped.

"I found this on the roof of the Stronghold just as I saw you two carrying little Seacia off inside. Strange contraption...who would want to create such a thing that makes one lose their hearing?" He said, banging the side of his head to get his hearing back. "What is this is anyway?"

"Sorry, friend, but we know just as much about it as you do. Only Seacia would know," Raziel said, pointing at the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

"What happened to her?"

"Two words: Sugar high," Turel answered.

"I see...I think. Carry on, I have other business to attend to at the moment," and he turned into a bat or five and flew out the window. With the Sarafan still crouching and covering their ears, the two vampires easily picked their way through the humans to the device that would take them home.

"HEY!!! YOU BLITHERING BUFFOONS, THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!!!! Why doesn't anyone LISTEN to me anymore??" Moebius pouted as Raziel and Turel went to their own time. 

"Where did you two go??? And what happened to Seacia, is she off that sugar high??" Dumah asked.

"She went into the past so we went after her. Yeah, I think she's off it," Raziel answered.

"We got to meet Uncle Vorador and you didn't, nah!!" Turel teased.

"...First of all, he isn't really our uncle, and second of all...well, there is no second of all," said Rahab. "What should we do with her?"

"I dunno. I think we should just let her sleep it off, maybe she'll be back to her old self again by then."

"I guess. But let's leave her someplace, eh? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rahab said. The others nodded.

Seacia awoke to a startling surprise. She was duct taped to the Pillar of Balance and Ariel was looking at her right up close. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!" She yelled.

"Sorry, but they told me to do it," Ariel said, pointing down below. Seacia looked to see seven grinning faces looking up at her. She got a little dizzy from the height.

"How's the view from up there, Seacia?" Turel asked, as the others laughed.

"Why don't you come up here and see for yourself, Turel?" She mocked. "I'll give you a personal tour of this here wall."

"Sounds intriguing, but no thanks. After being lifted up 20 feet in the air by Raziel, I think I'd like to keep my feet on the ground." Seacia ripped the duct tape that held her to the Pillar and went down to the laughing vampires.

"How did I get from down here to up there?" Seacia asked.

"Raziel duct taped you up there," Zephon said before Raziel could shut him up.

"Oh...why'd you do that?" 

"What do you mean?? You were trying to make us all dance or else you'd destroy the territories again, remember?" Raziel said.

"Again? I did this before? I don't remember anything..." They all fell over anime style.

"How can you not remember?!?! You hit Kain with a frying pan!!!" Dumah said.

"I did?"

Short and kinda boring, I know, but I haven't been too creative in the dance-related-stories department lately.


End file.
